Why Can't I?
by Angelofmusic7991
Summary: Mia Carter has lived in La Push all her life. Now on the first day of her senior year, she meets Embry Call. This mysterious boy won't leave her alone and is plauging her thoughts. EmbryXOC DISCONTINUED AND IS NOW THE NEW AND IMPROVED WHY CAN'T I
1. They Meet

**Hello and welcome to my new story. My penname used to be Lazyshadownin. This is an EmbryXOC story that takes place after Breaking Dawn. FYI: Bella and Edward are forcing Jake to go to school. I'm also typing this at 3:42 am, so if anything doesn't make sense, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Twilight. Please don't sue me. Song title belongs to Liz Phair. **

**Why Can't I?**

For as long as I could remember, Paul has always been my best friend. We grew up next door to each other. We played together and went to school together. Nothing could separate us. When we started middle school, I was dubbed the tom boy. I have never had a boyfriend, or even a date to a dance. That all changed when I met Embry Call.

Somehow, he ended up in all my classes during my senior year. He was a junior, yet he understood calculus. The sad thing is, I didn't understand that class. It was like Latin to me. On the first day of school, Paul and I were walking down the hall to our class, when I saw him. He was laughing at something Jacob Black was saying. I pretty much stopped walking in the middle of the hall. Paul, of course, had no idea what was wrong with me. Then he noticed who I was looking at. He groaned softly and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, except for maybe the Cullens. His longish dark brown hair was pulled back in a short pony tail and he was smiling, as if nothing could go wrong for him. Then he disappeared into a classroom. I was brought out of my musings by Paul saying "Hey Mia, you're drooling."

This caused me to blush a bright red that was visible under my tan skin. "Paul, shut up. What just happened?" I asked, as I followed beside him.

"You just saw Embry. Like many other girls before, you have fallen for him." He replied, smirking.

I groaned. Of all the guys I could've drooled over, it just had to be a player. Great. Just great. As if this day could get any worse. Paul led me into our class. I went to find my assigned seat, when I realized he was in this class. Carter just happened to be the name on the desk behind him. When I sat down, he turned around to talk to me. "Hey. I'm Embry. You're Paul's friend, Mia, right?" Embry asked, smiling.

I simply nodded. "Has he mentioned anything about me to you?" Embry asked, looking hopeful.

"Not until this morning. He claimed you were a chick magnet." I replied, smirking, just as Paul did.

"More like a chick repeller. He really hasn't said anything about me?" He asked, suddenly looking sad.

"No, he didn't. Paul doesn't talk about his other friends when he's with me." I said, as I felt an unnerving need to comfort him.

The class flew by, since we did nothing but talk. The rest of the day, Embry kept talking to me. It was if he was interested in me, but couldn't do anything about it. When school finally ended, he walked me home. "So, Mia, there's this bon fire at the beach this weekend, to celebrate the new school year. Would you be interested in going with me?" He asked, his extremely hopeful look returning.

"Sure." I answered before I could think about it.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven." He said, his normal cheerful demeanor returning.

By then, we had arrived at my house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Embry." I said, as I walked up the porch steps.

"Bye, Mia!" Embry said, grinning happily, as I unlocked my front door and went in.

I had no idea what this weird effect Embry Call had on me. Seriously! What was wrong with me? Agreeing to go on date with a guy I just met this morning? I must be crazy. Then why couldn't I breathe whenever my thoughts drifted off to him?

**By the way, those of you who have read Can't Have You might have noticed its sudden disappearance. I've finally made up my mind on what direction I wanted to take it, but it calls for some MAJOR revision. Please bear with me. Please review. Thanks!**

**~Ashley **


	2. Like a Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, the wolves (Paul and Embry) would play a bigger role. **

**This comes up later in this chapter, but the bold is Paul's thoughts while he and Embry are wolves. **

**Why Can't I?**

**Embry's POV**

When I left Mia's house, I ran to Emily's. I needed help. Paul could help. He was always at Emily's afterschool. He was Mia's best friend. He knew her best. He could help me win her over. As I expected, Paul was sitting in Emily's kitchen, eating muffins. "Paul, you've got to help me!" I said, snatching a muffin out of his hand and stuffing it in my mouth.

He growled. "Why should I? Mia is her own person. She hates being set up like that." He said, stealing a muffin from me.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Paul? I just need you to drop hints to her. Say some nice stuff about me." I begged.

Paul glared at me. "Listen, Embro, I'll help you out, but, I swear if you hurt her or even make her cry, I will beat you within an inch of your life." He said, giving me his 'I'm serious, I will kill you' look he normally reserved for Jake and Nessie.

"I won't hurt her. I promise." I said, grinning happily.

Later that night, Paul and I went on patrol. He growled at me every time my thoughts would turn to Mia. He needs to chill. He doesn't understand what it's like. He hasn't imprinted yet. I now know what Sam, Jared, Quil, and Jacob went through with their imprints. I will never mock them again. Paul barked when he read that thought. He was clearly annoyed with me. We finished patrol around midnight. I ran to Mia's house, like I did every night. The light was off in her room. Nothing was around. I stared up at the window, hoping she would appear.

"Hey, Wolfie, what are you doing in town? You might get hurt." A voice said, from behind me.

I turned around. It was her. Mia had come outside. I began to panic. What if she had wondered into the forest? What if there was a vampire lurking around out in the darkness? She was my imprint and she was putting herself in danger. She needed to know as soon as possible. She slowly approached me, holding out her hand. I closed the space between us and she ran her hands through my fur. She smiled. "You know, I don't see why people are so afraid of wolves. You're just like a big dog." She said, as she scratched behind my ears.

I began to make a sound similar to a cat's purring. I slowly lay down. She followed me. Sitting beside me, she continued stroking my fur. "You remind me of someone. Your eyes do, at least." She said, softly.

I waited for her to go on. "My friend Paul, his eyes look like yours. He and I used to hang out like this, whenever I had a nightmare. I miss having him around. He's been real weird lately. I don't get it." She continued.

I whined softly. Since when was Paul ever nice like that? That did not sound like something he would do. I was hoping she was going to say my name, but it makes sense for her to think of Paul. Speaking of Paul, he was right over there. He saw me. Oh shit. I'm in trouble. He's going to beat the tar out of me later.

**Embry, what the hell are you doing?**

Nothing, I was just leaving.

**Sure. You need to leave. It's my job to comfort her like this. **

NO IT"S NOT! She's my imprint, not yours! I growled. I wasn't going to let him boss me around like that. She belonged to me and only me.

**Calm down, you idiot! You might hurt her. Look, you sacred her.**

I looked at Mia. Her light brown eyes were filled with fright. I suddenly felt horrible. This beautiful girl was scared of me. I didn't want that. I then ran off into the woods, so I wouldn't do anything stupid. I headed for my house and phased back. I went inside and took a shower. When I finally went to bed, I had terrible dreams about loosing control around Mia, the only girl I would ever love.


	3. Paul?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the son Blackbird.**

**Why Can't I?**

**Chapter 3**

**Mia's POV**

Last night was weird. I had this strange urge to go outside. I sat on the front steps and stared at the cloudy night sky. After a few minutes, a large grey wolf appeared out of the darkness. He stopped under my window. I watched in amazement as he stared up at my window. He looked sad, as if he wanted to see me. I quietly moved towards him. Hey, Wolfie, what are you doing in town? You might get hurt." I said, as I approached him.

The wolf turned to face me, staring at me in wonder. I slowly approached him, holding out my hand. He closed the space between us and let me run my fingers through his shaggy grey fur. "You know, I don't see why people are so afraid of wolves. You're just like a big dog." I said, as I scratched behind his ears.

He began to make a purring sound. It was kind of weird, since he wasn't a cat. He slowly lay down and I followed him. As I sat beside him, I said "You remind me of someone. Your eyes do, at least." softly.

He looked up, as if he was waiting for me to go on. "My friend Paul, his eyes look like yours. He and I used to hang out like this, whenever I had a nightmare. I miss having him around. He's been real weird lately. I don't get it." I continued.

He whined softly. What I said must have bothered him. I continued to play with his fur. Then with out warning, he started growling. I backed away, suddenly frightened. Suddenly, he looked at me, his dark brown eyes filled with shock. Then he turned tail and ran off into the darkness. "Mia? Are you alright?" Paul asked, appearing from his backyard.

I nodded, still too surprised to speak. "Mia, listen, there's some wolves running around here. I don't want you coming outside at night like this. You could get hurt." He said, sitting beside me.

"Alright, Paul, can you stay out here with me for a little bit? I don't really want to go back inside just yet." I asked, still trying to calm down.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I loved it when he does this. He was so warm. The first time he had hugged me when he was like this had scared me. I'd thought he was really sick. I quickly calmed down. Paul started humming my favorite Beatles song, Blackbird. I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up in my bed. I guess Paul have snuck me back in. I got up and got ready for school. I couldn't wait to see Embry. I was hoping I could ask him about the wolves Paul was talking about. When I got in Paul's truck, he was acting weird. "Paul, what's wrong?" I asked, worried about my best friend.

"You know how you talk in your sleep? You were talking again last night." He said, glancing at me, his eyes full of worry.

I blushed. I hated it when I talked in my sleep, especially when I slept with Paul. "What did I say?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something stupid.

"You talked about a big grey wolf and Embry Call. Apparently, you love him." He said, softly.

I stared at him. "Which one did I say?" I asked, curious of what my subconscious had said.

"You love them both. Listen, Mia, you need to be careful. Embry's a great guy, but I know him better than you. I don't want you to get hurt because of him." Paul said, glancing at me.

"Why does it concern you?" I asked, staring him down.

"You're my best friend, besides Jared. I don't want you to get your heart broke." He said, as he parked the truck.

"Fine, I guess. I'll see you in class." I said, getting out of the truck.

I went to my locker and then to my first class. Embry wasn't there. He didn't show up until Spanish class. He was really quiet and didn't talk to me. Paul was being quiet too. He must not have slept much last night. When school ended for the day, instead of going straight home, I went down to First Beach. I sat down on one of the driftwood benches along the shoreline and stared at the crashing waves. A storm was approaching. "Mia, I'm sorry for this morning." Paul said, walking towards me.

"It's alright. You're trying to protect me. I understand that." I said, smiling.

He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "Mia, Embry's a great guy. He just isn't a very good boyfriend. Trust me on this one. He's a great friend. He's always there when I need him, just like you." Paul said, hugging me.

"Paul, are you jealous of Embry? You've never acted like this before, except for that one time, when I kissed Jared on the cheek in middle school." I asked, looking into his dark brown eyes.

He looked away from me, but I could see it in his eyes. "You are, aren't you? Paul, I'm not stupid." I said, pulling away from him.

"So what if I am?! It's not like I can do anything bout it 'cause he imprinted on you!" He yelled.

"He imprinted on me? What does that mean, Paul?" I asked, looking at him in confusion.

Paul stared at me in horror. "I-it's nothing. Forget I even said that." He said, stuttering.

"Alright. I'll forget about it. What's the big deal between you and Embry? Why are you suddenly so overprotective of me?" I asked, knowing it would keep him distracted for a bit, while I tried to remember what imprinting was.

"He's my friend. That's all. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, cleverly disregarding my other question.

"Then why it is so a huge deal to you if I did go out with him, not like that's going to happen any time soon. It's not like you love me or anything, right?" I asked, as he began to blush.

"Mia, I need to tell you something. You can't tell anyone, though." He said, acting serious for once.

"What is it?" I asked, as Embry walked up to us.

"Hey, Mia! Do you want to go for a walk for me?" Embry asked, waving, as he joined us.

I nodded. "Paul, what you need to tell me can wait, right?" I asked, as I stood up.

He nodded. I left him alone on the bench. I followed Embry down the beach to a secluded area. "I'm sorry for ignoring you in class, Mia. I was trying to sort out some things." He said.

"It's cool." I replied, as we walked into the woods.

"Mia, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, as he took my hand.

I nodded. In the distance, I heard the mournful howl of a wolf. Embry looked surprised. I wonder what was going on. That night, Paul didn't call me like he normally did.


	4. Embry's memory

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or anything you may recognize. I do own Mia. **

**Why Can't I?**

**Embry's POV**

She said yes! I'm so happy I could dance. Good thing I found her before Paul could say anything. We walked along the beach for a while. "Embry, what's imprinting?" Mia asked, out of the blue.

"Isn't that a biology term? I'm not sure what it is." I replied, mentally cursing Paul for his outburst earlier.

Sam was going to chew him out later for that. "Do you have any idea where Paul might be? He seemed angry before you showed up." She asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"No, I don't." I answered, though I could smell him running in the woods behind us.

"There was a legend about imprinting, right? In the ones about the wolf spirit warriors, I think. Too bad I can't remember." She said.

"Mia, why do you want to know what imprinting is?" I asked.

"Paul said you imprinted on me. I just want to know what's going on. Paul's been acting weird since school started. I'm really worried." She said, as we neared her house.

"Paul was over reacting. He always does that." I replied, quickly.

"Over what? You talking to me? He needs to let up some. I'm nearly 18." Mia said, glaring in the direction of his house.

"He's just…extremely protective of you. I'll talk to him about it and find out what's going on with him." I said.

She nodded. Her chocolate brown eyes were still filled with worry. I watched as she went into her house. I walked slowly back to Emily's. I thought back to the first time I saw Mia.

_I stood on the beach, near the bonfire. Paul had wanted us to meet him there. He had someone he wanted us to meet. I didn't really want to be there. I hadn't slept in two days. _

_"Hey Embry, this is my friend, Mia. Don't tell Jared this, but she's my best friend." Paul said, as he introduced us. _

_She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Or will ever see. I was floored by her beauty. "Hi, Embry. It's nice to meet you. Paul never said you two were friends. I was under the impression he just had me." She said, smiling. _

_Paul's face was funny when she said that. "Mia, I do have other friends besides you." He said, softly. _

_"Of course you do, silly. I was just kidding." She said, giggling. _

_We hung out the rest of the night. I had this feeling that Paul had feelings for Mia. I wasn't sure. She seemed to enjoy my company. I really wanted her to like me before I told her. I knew from Sam and Jared that the girls' reactions were not so good. Both girls thought they were crazy. _

**Sorry it's so short.** **I went to DC over the weekend with my ap gov class and had no computer. **


	5. The Bonfire and Paul Confesses

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School became massively chaotic due to all the senior stuff going on and exams. I'm just glad it's over, but I now have very limited computer access, so updates will be made as soon as possible. Since it's been a while, I'll make this chapter longer than normal. **

**Revised A/n: I just started college. Luckily one of my classes is online, which means more computer time. I seriously started typing this in July…it's now August, almost September. I fail epically. Especially since I forgot what I had written *sighs***

**Disclaimer: All familiar characters, places, etc. belong to their respected owners.**

**Why Can't I? **

**Chapter 5**

**Mia's POV**

Tonight was the bonfire. Embry was picking me up at seven. Paul had come over to watch the game with my dad. As I got ready, I listened to their argument. My dad was a Mariners and Paul was a Yankees fan. Personally, I loved the Red Sox. I rolled my eyes and went into the living room. "Are you going to the bonfire, Paul?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

Yeah, I'm going after the game." He replied, his eyes glued to the TV.

"So, dad, Embry's picking me up in about ten minutes. Could you try not to embarrass me?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie." he said, clearly not paying attention to me.

"I won't be home till four and I may be wasted and or pregnant" I said, smirking.

This got their full attention. "Amelia Renée Carter! If that happens, you're grounded till you're thirty. Paul, don't let that boy be alone with her." Dad said.

Paul nodded. "Dad, I only said that to get your attention." I said, as the doorbell rang.

Paul and I both jumped up. Somehow, he beat me to the door. He opened it and glared at Embry. _He totally is jealous. It's so obvious. _I thought. "Hey Embry. The Yankees are winning." Paul said, smirking.

"When I left my house, the Mariners were up by three." Embry said, returning Paul's smirk.

I let them carry on for a few minutes until I got bored. "Enough of this pissing contest. Let's go Embry. Bye Dad!" I said, brushing past Paul and taking Embry's hand.

"Have fun, Mia." Dad called. Paul ignored me.

I rolled my eyes. What ever. Paul needs to get over himself. This is my first date and I really want it to go well, but Paul is going to make it difficult. I just know he is. Embry opened the truck door for me. I got in and noticed how clean it was. _Weird. _ I thought. I mean, come on! He's a guy! Most guys don't keep their cars clean. During my musings, Embry had started the truck and had pulled out of my driveway. We rode in silence until he asked "What's the deal with you and Paul?".

"We've been friends since I moved here in kindergarten. My dad is originally from here and he wanted me to grow up where he did. Paul and I bonded over our love of building stuff out of blocks and then smashing them. In third grade, Paul's dad left and my dad became his father figure. We've been inseparable since then." I explained.

"So, you're not dating him or anything?" he asked.

I stared at him. "No. He's like my brother. I could never date him." I said, watching his expression.

Embry seemed a bit more excited than he did before. Maybe he thought there was something going on between Paul and I, since Paul was at my house when he arrived. Many people have asked me that. When I was younger, I wanted it to be true, but not any more. Paul never saw me as a potential girlfriend, until now I guess. "Well, we're here.' Embry said, as he pulled into a parking space.

When I got out of the truck, he took my hand and lead me down the old worn out path that lead to the beach. As the beach came into view, I could see Embry's friends trying to get the fire started. "Hey, Embry! Come help us get the bonfire going." Jacob yelled.

We walked over to them. "Finally, our resident pyromaniac has arrived. Let's get this bad boy started." Quil said, grinning.

"Don't listen to them. They're just jealous 'cause they can't build a fire the right way." Embry said, smirking.

"Weren't you the one who set the chem lab on fire last year?" Jacob asked, laughing.

"Noooo…That wasn't me. That was Leah." Embry said, grinning sheepishly.

"Call, don't you dare try and pin that on me! It was all you and everyone knows it!" A tall dark haired girl yelled, glaring at Embry.

Embry ignored her and continued to set up the fire. I watched in amusement as the guys started playing around with a football. Soon, Embry had the fire going. "Emily, is the food ready yet?" I heard Paul yell from behind me.

"Be patient, Paul. Just wait a few more minutes. Embry just got the fire started." A woman yelled back.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce you to Emily." Embry muttered, glancing over at the woman standing beside the table covered in food.

He took my hand and lead me over to her. "Emily, This is Mia Carter. Mia, this is Emily Young." He said, smiling.

"Hello Mia. It's nice to finally meet you. Paul and Embry talk about you quite often. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." Emily said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too. Paul talks about you a lot, too. He says you make the best blueberry muffins he's ever eaten." I said, returning her smile.

Emily was beautiful, even with the scars. I wasn't surprised to see them. Paul had told me about them a while ago. He had been planning to take me to meet her, hence my knowledge of the warning not to stare at her. I don't know why, but he never got around to taking me to Emily's. It bothered me a little, knowing he didn't want to share me with his other friends, but now he had too, since Embry had taken an interest in me. It was almost as if Paul was afraid of something like that happening. Oh my God. Paul didn't want that to happen. Paul _is _jealous. Paul _likes, _maybe even _loves_ me. Oh my God. Why didn't I realize this sooner? Maybe I'm just reading too much into this. Maybe Paul just didn't want his other friends to steal me away. He hates it when I can't spend time with him. Yes, that must be it.

"Mia? What's wrong?" Embry asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him. I could see the concern in his dark brown eyes. "N-nothing. I was just thinking about something." I replied, smiling slightly.

He nodded, though he didn't look to convinced. I turned slightly to see where Paul was. He was playing football with the others. Embry must of noticed, because he took my hand and lead me to the fire. I bit my lip and glanced at him. His face was expression less, which made me worried. "Is something wrong?" I asked, softly.

He sat down on a log and pulled me into his lap. "Is there something going on between you and him?" He asked, softly speaking into my ear.

I knew who he meant right away. "I told you earlier there wasn't anything going on between us. He's just my friend and that's all." I said, glaring at him.

He looked like I hurt him. "Sorry. It's just, I like you a lot and then you looked at him like that made me jealous." He said, his eyes gazing into mine.

I think I forgot how to breathe just now. His dark brown eyes had a hint of gold in them and were the most beautiful color I had ever seen. "Embry…" I whispered, as he brought his lips closer to mine.

"Hey, you two! Food's ready! Come on before Seth eats it all!" I heard Paul yell, causing both of us to jump apart.

I blushed and sent a death glare in Paul's general direction. He gulped, but then he started to laugh. "Oh Paul, do you really want me to tell your friends that you still sleep with a teddy bear?" I said, removing myself from Embry's lap and sauntering over to him.

He stared at me in disbelief. "You promised you would never speak of that to anyone." He mumbled, blushing.

Embry, Jared, Quil, Leah and Jacob all started to tease him. I grinned. Revenge is sweet. Who ever said that was so right. I got my share of the food and went to sit by the fire. I wonder who was going to eat all of it. There was so much. Then I realized Seth was on his third plate. I stared at him in surprise. "Seth, quit eating so much. You're freaking Mia out." Emily said, noticing my look.

"Sorry." He said and continued to shovel food in his mouth.

I stopped staring when Paul sat next to me. "You're in so much trouble." He mumbled, giving me a death glare.

"Well, you should stop being so damn over protective." I said, venomously.

He looked at me in surprise. "I'm only doing what your dad asked me to do." He said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I know you're going to tell him. If you do, I will tell them every single embarrassing thing I know about you." I said, darkly.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "You wouldn't dare, Mia." He said, slowly.

"Paul, when was the last time I threatened you and didn't carry it through?" I asked, smirking.

"Never, Mia. I won't tell your dad, unless he tricks it out of me. Happy?" He asked, as Embry sat beside me.

I nodded, as I began to eat my chips. All the guys finished before me. I rolled my eyes when Paul stole the last chip off my plate. I didn't even try to hurt him. I was used to it, so it didn't bother me anymore. Embry, on the other hand, glared at Paul. I sighed and said "You two are acting like four year olds.".

Both boys looked at me in surprise. "Who cares if that just happened to be the last speck of food here. There's no need to get angry just because you didn't get it, Embry. And Paul, it's rude to steal food off of someone else's plate." I said, clearly annoyed with the two.

Leah and Emily started laughing at Embry and Paul's expressions after I told them off. "She gets cranky when someone steals her food." Paul said, fighting not to laugh at me.

I glared at him. "You knew this and yet, you still do it." I said, pouting.

He just smirked and rubbed the top of my head. "You should be used to it by now." He said, grinning at my expression.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?" I asked, smiling at the memory, which caused Paul to go pale, though it was barely noticeable.

"What happened?" Seth asked, clearly wanting something new to tease Paul with.

"You see that scar on his hand? I did that. He eat all of my favorite ice cream, so I bit him. I drew blood and it left a scar." I said, running a finger over said scar.

I could tell this made Embry tense up. The others were staring at me. "You managed to hurt him and lived to tell the tall?" Seth asked, in awe.

"Yup. Paul would never hurt me, no matter how pissed he was at me." I said, shrugging.

"Mia, why are you trying to make my life a living hell by telling them?" Paul asked, his left eye twitching.

"Cause your reactions are so funny." I replied, smiling.

"So, this amuses you?" He asked, darkly.

"Yup. It amuses me greatly. In fact, I'm surprised they didn't know that already." I said, not aware of the dark aura radiating off of him.

"Mia, how about I tell them your dark secrets too?" He said, shaking slightly.

"I barely know them, so it wouldn't be fair." I said, not realizing how angry he actually was.

"It doesn't matter, besides I know things about you your father doesn't even know." He said, as my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't tell him that! He'll kill you, even if he does consider you his son! He'll never let me out of the house." I said, thinking of all the things my dad would do to me if Paul told him what we did.

" I know, but it was so worth seeing the look on Embry's face when you just confirmed his fears about us." Paul said, gloating happily.

"Paul, there never was an 'us'. Just because I kissed you in that stupid closet game doesn't mean anything!" I said, angrily.

I stood up and stalked off, heading down the beach. I could hear Paul calling my name, trying to get me to come back. I ignored him and continued walking. Soon, his voice had faded into the night. I guess I was far enough away from the group since I couldn't hear them. I sat down on the sand and started to cry. I had been fighting them since I walked off. _Stupid Paul, _I thought, glaring down at the sand. I knew he would do something like this. He wanted to mess this up for me. He didn't want me to be with Embry. Hell, he problely didn't want me to be with any guy. He's so over protective. It's so annoying. I hate it so much. I've told him before to lay off, but does he listen? No.

"Mia! Where are you?" I heard Embry call (lol. Get it?).

I tried to calm down, so I could answer him, but I couldn't. I was sobbing too hard. He must have heard me, because I felt something large and warm wrap around me. "Sh, Mia, it's okay. Paul's just being a jerk." Embry said, holding me tight and rubbing his hand down my back, trying to comfort me.

"No, it's not. He hates me now." I sobbed into his chest.

"No, he doesn't. He's just upset. He doesn't like sharing embarrassing stories about him self." He said, softly.

I just sobbed harder. When I finally calmed down, I realized how close we were. "Embry, I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling away from him, blushing.

"It's okay, Mia. I'm sure he'll forgive you. You were just having fun." Embry said, hugging me.

I smiled. "I guess. I just hope he doesn't tell my dad I was alone with you." I said, giggling.

"He won't. He looked really upset when you ran off, so I doubt he'd say anything, since it would make you even more angry." He said, running his hand along my cheek bone.

He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. I know it's horribly cliché, but I swear I saw fireworks. I only had one kiss to compare this one to, but Embry is a much better kisser than Paul, even though we had kissed when we were thirteen. He pulled back and stared into my eyes. I forgot how to breathe again. How was it that he could do that to me? Do I have that effect on him? "I'm guessing that was much better than that kiss Paul gave you, huh?" He asked, smirking.

I nodded and he kissed me again. So this was what those sappy romance novels were talking about. I loved it. Embry broke the kiss again and said "We should go. It's almost one in the morning.".

I protested, trying to kiss him again. He smiled and granted my wish. He was intoxicating. I don't think I could kiss another guy after this. Actually, I don't think I would want too. I broke the kiss and said "We can go now.".

He picked me up and carried me back to the bonfire, but everyone was already gone. The fire was out and the table gone. We went back to the truck and Embry opened the passenger side door and placed me in the seat. He ran around to the drivers side. He opened the door seconds later. I blinked. There was no way he just did that. No one could run that fast, not even our school's track team. I must be really tired. He started the truck and pulled out of the gravel lot. "Mia, don't be too hard on him. He's just…he needs to tell himself." Embry said, as he turned down my street.

"What does he need to tell me?" I asked, though I already had an idea.

"You'll find out when he's ready. We're here." He said, stopping in front of my house.

I nodded and opened the truck door. "Don't kiss me when you walk me to the door. My dad's waiting to ambush us at the right moment." I said, though I wanted him to kiss me.

"Alright. I won't." Embry said, following me to the porch.

We stood in front of the door. It felt a bit awkward because we knew my dad was watching us. "Well, I had fun tonight, even though Paul was being a jerk." I said, smiling.

"So did I. I'm glad you had fun. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?" He asked, pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Sure. Pick me up around 11. I like to sleep in on Saturdays." I said, dying to touch him.

He kissed me as the front door opened. "Mia, your dad had to go to work. He asked me to stay the night." Paul said, as Embry and I broke apart.

"Alright. Bye Embry. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, hugging him.

"Bye Mia. See you at 11." He said and then he left.

I went in the house and glared at Paul. "So, dad got called in? Was there an accident or something?" I asked.

"No, someone went into labor." Paul replied.

I nodded. My dad worked at the hospital in Forks. I was used to his odd hours and Paul spending the night. Though tonight will be awkward with him here. "Mia, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry I was being a jerk earlier. I was just really jealous, since you weren't there with me. I got upset and took it out on you and Embry." He said, staring at the floor.

"It's okay Paul. I'm not mad at you anymore." I said, as I started to head for the stairs.

He grabbed my wrist and said "I'm in love with you, Mia.".

I stared at him in shock. I don't know why it shocked me. I already had a feeling his feelings for me were more than just friends. "Say something, Mia." He begged, letting go of my wrist.

I hugged him. "Paul, if you had told me two years ago…" I started to say, but he stopped me by crushing his lips against mine.

It wasn't the same. It felt wrong. I couldn't stand it. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. It only encouraged him. When he tried to turn the kiss in to a tongue kiss, I bit his tongue, hoping he would realize I didn't like it. He pulled away, gazing into my eyes. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I had hurt Embry and he didn't even know it yet. "Mia, you didn't feel anything, did you?" He asked, his fingers wiping away my fallen tears.

I shook my head no. I was too afraid to sat anything. "I'm sorry, Mia. I'll go home, if you want me to." He said, sighing in defeat.

"P-Paul, just stay. Your mom will kill you if you walk in at this time." I whispered.

He nodded and carried me to my room. Before he left, he asked "This won't change anything between us, will it?".

"No, unless Embry hates me." I said, as I hunted for my pajamas.

He smiled slightly and said "He won't hate you. He'll kill me for what I did.".

"Not if I told not too." I said, pulling my jeans off.

"You wouldn't let him, would you?" Paul asked, sitting on my bed.

"Nope. You're my best friend, Paul. The world won't be normal if you weren't around making sure I didn't do anything illegal." I said, pulling on my tank top.

I climbed on to my bed and tried to push him off. It was an epic fail. Paul was just too damn heavy. He started laughing at my failed attempts. I sighed and said "Fine. Stay there.".

He grinned and seemed to be enjoying himself. I rolled my eyes and got under the covers. "Paul, what were you saying about the huge wolves?" I asked, facing him on my side.

"Oh, that. It's nothing to be worried about. The wolves seemed to have moved on from here." he said, waving it off.

I looked him in the eyes. His left eyes twitched ever so slightly. "You're lying." I said, glaring at him.

His eyes suddenly lost the happiness in them. "It's not my place to tell you. You'll find out soon enough. Just do Embry and I a favor and stay out of the woods. Wolves aren't the only thing lurking in there." He said, hugging me.

I hugged him back and yawned. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here, so none of the cold ones will get you tonight." Paul said, softly.

"Night, Paul. Make sure they don't get in." I said, as I closed my eyes.

"Night, Mimi. I won't let them in." He said, as I drifted off into the darkness.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/n: WOW…this is the longest chapter EVER! It's 3,684 words long. That's more than the first four chapters combined! I feel so proud. Now that school's in, I'll be able to update a bit faster. I apologize for not updating for almost four months. I promised myself I wouldn't be one of those authors who barely update, but I failed. Oh, before I forget (great song fyi), I'm going to start a Paul imprint story that runs parallel to this one. It will be a PaulXOC. I'll let you know when I post it. Heck, it might just be the squeal, now that I think about it. Please review. You'll get a cookie.**


	6. Dreaming and a Date with a Wolf

**A/N: I'm on a roll. I finally got the rest of the story planned out, so updates shall be faster (meaning, however long it takes me to type everything up). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. I only own Mia and her dad.**

_**Why Can't I?**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_I was in my room, but it was the one from the old house. I had been four when we moved, right after mom had been killed. "Mia, Sweetie, Come downstairs. My friend Robert is here." I heard mom call up the stairs._

_It was the middle of the afternoon on one of the last few days of summer before I started school for the first time. My four year old self ran out of my room and down the stairs. I ran into the living room, where a blonde man sat beside my mother. He was super pale and had red eyes. He scared me, but I still went to my mom. "Mia, this is my friend Robert. We went to school together. Robert, this is my daughter Mia." Mom said, picking me up and sitting me on her lap. _

_Then without warning, he attacked. Mom barely had enough time to push me out of the way. I ended up hitting my head on the coffee table and blacking out. I woke up in the hospital. Dad explained what happened. The weird thing was I couldn't remember that day until I was six. Paul was telling me the tribe legends when I suddenly remembered. He was talking about the cold ones, which triggered the memory. He was so scared by my sudden breakdown. He didn't know what to do, so he hugged and promised to never let the cold ones get me._

I opened my eyes to find Paul staring at me, his eyes full of concern. "You were talking in your sleep again." He said, softly.

I just nodded. I already knew what I had said. I said the same thing every time I had that dream. "Paul, are the spirit warriors real?" I asked, suddenly remembering the other stories.

"Not in the sense you're thinking of." He replied, running his fingers through my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up.

"I can't say anymore. Embry has to be the one to tell you." Paul said.

I then remembered that I had plans with Embry today. "What time is it?" I asked.

"9:30. Are you going to cook breakfast?" He asked, daring to use his puppy dog eyes on me.

Hasn't he learned by now that I'm immune to that face? Now if it were Embry…I would do what ever he wanted me to do. "I guess." I said, crawling out of bed.

Paul grinned happily and bounded out of my room. I rolled my eyes and followed him. As long as food was involved, Paul would be all for it. I entered the kitchen and found Paul rooting through the fridge, while my dad sat at the table, drinking his coffee. "Morning, Dad. Everything go okay?" I asked, as I resisted the urge to kick Paul in the butt.

"Healthy baby boy and his parents are doing just fine." Dad said, sounding pleased with his self.

"I'm glad. Paul, if you want me to cook, then get out of the fridge." I said, glaring at his back.

He quickly got out of the ay and sat down beside my dad at the table. I got out the egg carton and the pack of bacon. Paul and my dad were discussing the bonfire. "So, did that boy try anything, Paul?" Dad asked.

"No, sir, Embry didn't try anything." Paul answered.

I smirked, knowing he feared my threat from the night before. I blushed, as I thought of Embry's fiery kisses. I set the food on the counter and walked over to my dad. "Daddy, will you cook breakfast for us?" I asked, sweetly.

"Sure, sweetheart. Go on upstairs and get dressed. I'm sure you and Paul have plans to day." He replied, walking over to the stove.

Paul pouted, while I grinned at him. "I have plans with Embry, Dad." I said, as I walked upstairs.

I went into my bath room and took a shower. I got out and dried off. I hurried across the hall to my and shut the door behind me. I didn't really feel like having Paul walk in on me today. I got dressed in my favorite pair of jeans (Paul's old jeans I stole back in middle school) and a long sleeve t-shirt with a picture of Yellowcard on it. I wrapped my hair up in the towel and went downstairs. Paul was already stuffing his face. I gagged at the sight of his rapid eating. "Paul, please don't make me hurl on you this morning. That's so disgusting." I said, glaring at him.

He took my warning seriously and slowed down. I have thrown up at the sight of him eating before. That's why I gave Seth Clearwater that weird look last night. I sat next to him and began to eat. My dad is an awesome cook. Paul claims I'm the better cook in the family, but I don't believe him. After all, those words came from a guy whose stomach was like a black hole. In an hour, he'll be back looking for food again. My dad doesn't even eat as much as Paul and he's roughly the same size as Paul. I was brought out of my thoughts by Paul saying "Mia, are you going to finish that?"

"Nope. Take it, Paul." I said, sliding my plate towards him.

His face light up in excitement. I stared at him then I just shook my head. _It's just food. It's not like its gourmet or anything _I thought, as I went back to my room. I blow dried my long brown hair and brushed it out. I then braided my hair into a long braid. I really hope Paul doesn't try to pull, like he always does. It irritated the hell out of me when he did that. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and found Paul, still at the table, still eating. "How do you not gain weight?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Good genes." He answered, smugly.

"I hate you so much." I retorted.

His expression fell, causing me to feel bad. On second thought, it didn't really bother me. He knows I was just playing, right? "Mia, don't be mean!" He whined, using those dreaded eyes on me again.

I groaned and said "That doesn't work on me anymore, Pj."

He glared at me. "Don't call me that, Mia." He said, as I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock on the front door. "I got it!" I yelled, hurrying to the door.

Luckily, Paul was _still_ stuffing his face, so he didn't follow me. I opened the door and found Embry standing on the front porch. "Hi, Mia. Are you ready to go?" He asked, pulling me close to him for a hug.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket." I said, reaching for it.

I grabbed it off the coat rack by the door and walked out. Embry took my hand and lead me to his truck. "What are we going to do today, Embry?" I asked, curiously.

"I thought we could go to the beach and hike around that area for a while. Then go to Emily's for lunch." He replied, starting the truck.

We talked the whole way to the beach. When he parked the truck, I said "Embry, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad or try to murder Paul."

"I promise I won't get mad, but I can't guarantee Paul's safety." Embry replied, his body suddenly tensing.

"Last night, Paul confessed his feelings for me." I began, but was interrupted by Embry asking "Are you trying to tell me that you return his feelings?"

"No! He's like my brother. I can't feel that way about him when I'm in love with you!" I yelled.

Embry stared at me in surprise. When I comprehended what I had said, I jumped out of the truck and ran off in to the woods. I heard Embry yell for me to come back, but I just kept running. _Stupid, so stupid. Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut? _I thought, as I tripped over a root. I fell down, but got back up quickly. I hadn't even realized how I felt about him when I said that. I remembered the look on his face and knew he didn't feel the same. I didn't stop running till I had reached the cliffs. I sat down by the edge and began to cry. I don't know how long I stayed out there before he found me, but it had begun to rain. "Mia, are you okay?" Embry asked, stepping cautiously out of the forest.

I ignored him and continued crying. "Mia, please don't cry." He said, slowly coming towards me.

"Mia, look at me, please." He begged, as I stood up.

"Embry, just forget that I said that." I said, softly.

He looked crestfallen. "Mia, what if I told you I felt the same way?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me close to him.

I shook my head. "There's no way you could. You barely know me." I said, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of his body, but pushing him away.

"Shit, Mia, you're freezing. Let's go." He said, holding me as close to his body as possible.

Instead of following him, I slipped on a rock and fell backwards. I braced myself for the impact of the hard stone cliff, but it never came. "Mia!" I heard Embry yell.

I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen off the cliff and was speed towards the freezing cold ocean. I took a deep breath just before I hit the water. It was so cold. The current pulled me under, as I tried to fight my way to the surface. I wasn't strong enough. I sunk down, as I gave up. Suddenly, a pair of warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the surface. I coughed and held on to who ever it was that had just saved me. "Mia, climb on to my back. It'll be easier to get back to the shore that way." Paul said, holding me tightly.

I nodded numbly and allowed him to place me on his back. I know deep down, I wished it was Embry who saved me. Paul swam back to the beach as quickly as he could, which was freakishly fast, but I was too numb to care. As soon as we got to the beach, he pulled me off his back and sat down with me in his arms. I started coughing again. My throat hurt and I was tired. I just wanted to go home and take a warm bath and sleep. "Mia, are you okay? Did Embry push you off the cliff?" Paul asked, as Embry ran over to us.

I didn't see him, but I knew he was the one coming towards us. "N-no, I f-fell. I-I slipped." I said, my teeth chattering.

"Mia, did you hit your head? Does anything hurt?" I heard Embry ask, frantically.

"Just my throat." I said, realizing my voice sounded hoarse.

Paul growled, glaring at Embry. "You said you wouldn't let anything happen to her! You said you would protect her!" Paul said, angrily.

He started shaking. Embry's eyes widened in fear. "Paul? Are you cold? Why are you shaking?" I asked, not realizing the danger I was in.

Embry suddenly grabbed me out of Paul's grasp and stood in front of me. "Paul, clam down. Mia might get hurt." He said, as Paul began to shake even more.

"She almost died because of you!" Paul yelled, suddenly jumping at Embry, who pushed me away from him.

My eyes widened in fear. Paul just turned into a giant dark sliver wolf and was trying to eat Embry's face. Embry wasn't defending himself. I knew that if Paul could explode into a giant ball of fur, then Embry could too. So could half the boys in La Push. I then saw the blood spattered on the sand. "S-stop it, Paul! You're hurting him!" I yelled, running towards Embry.

"No Mia! Stay away! You'll get hurt!" Embry yelled, while trying to push Paul off of him.

It didn't matter to me. Embry was hurt and needed me. I tried to get closer, but someone stopped me. "Seth, Quil, Jake, get Mia out of here! She fell off the cliff. I'll deal with Paul." Sam Uley ordered, suddenly appearing next to me.

A pair of warm arms grabbed me just before Paul and Embry got too close to me. One of the guys picked me up like a little girl and carried me away from the battle. I fought against him, but he was too strong for me to escape his hold. "Mia, calm down. Embry will be fine. We need to get you to Emily's before you get sick." Jacob said, setting me down in the passenger seat of his rabbit.

The ride to Emily's was short. I was up front and Jacob had the heater blasting. It was so hot with three boys with abnormal body temperatures. I was sweating by the time Quil pulled me into his arms and carried me into the house. He went into the living room and sat me down on a couch. Emily quickly wrapped a thick blanket around me and told Seth to sit me on his lap. He did as he was told. As I lay against his warm chest, I fell asleep.

"Is she okay? She didn't hit her head or anything, did she?" I heard Embry ask, his voice on the edge of hysteria.

"No, she's fine. She's sleeping, so be quiet." Seth said, his chest vibrating as he spoke.

I giggled a little. It tickled. "I think she's awake." Seth said, which made me laugh some more.

I opened my eyes and discovered Embry sitting beside us. "Mia, are you feeling better?" Seth asked.

I nodded, as Jacob entered the living room, carrying a glass of water. "Here. You problely need this." He said, handing the glass.

"Thanks." I said, my voice barely auditable.

I drained the glass in seconds, having not realizing how thirsty I was. He just nodded and said "Paul's in a lot of trouble. He revealed the secret to you and could've hurt you or worse."

I stared up at him in surprise. "We would've told her soon anyway, since she's Embry's imprint." Seth said, which earned him a slap to the back of the head.

"Shut up. She hasn't heard that story yet. In fact, that's the only Paul didn't tell her, since it's not well known." Jacob said, glaring at Seth.

"Paul mentioned imprinting a couple weeks ago. He wouldn't tell me what it was, though." I said, watching theirs expressions change.

"That's right. He did say something to her about imprinting, but he didn't explain it. He was upset and let it slip." Embry said.

I thought back to that day on the beach, when Paul had wanted to talk to me, but Embry interrupted.

_He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "Mia, Embry's a great guy. He just isn't a very good boyfriend. Trust me on this one. He's a great friend. He's always there when I need him, just like you." Paul said, hugging me. _

_"Paul, are you jealous of Embry? You've never acted like this before, except for that one time when I kissed Jared on the cheek in middle school." I asked, looking into his dark brown eyes. _

_He looked away from me, but I could see it in his eyes. "You are, aren't you? Paul, I'm not stupid." I said, pulling away from him._

_"So what if I am?! It's not like I can do anything bout it 'cause he imprinted on you!" He yelled. _

_"He imprinted on me? What does that mean, Paul?" I asked, looking at him in confusion._

_Paul stared at me in horror. "I-it's nothing. Forget I even said that." He said, stuttering._

"Mia? Are you okay? You're not going into shock, are you?" Seth asked, noticing my silence.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. So, you guys turn into giant dogs?" I asked, curiously.

"Not dogs, but wolves. You know the stories about how our tribe is descended from wolves, right?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Well, as you saw earlier, those stories are true. We turn into werewolves to protect the Quileute lands from the cold ones." He said, as my eyes widened in fear.

"Th-they're real?" I stammered, as Paul walked in the room.

"Stop, Jake. You're scaring her. She's terrified of that part of the legends." Paul said, not looking at me.

"Y-you mean the guy who killed my mommy is a v-vampire?" I asked, as I started to shiver.

"Mia, calm down. They can't get to you. You have the entire pack protecting you." Paul said, finally looking me in the eyes.

I nodded, numbly. Embry, Seth and Jacob looked at me with concern in their eyes. Embry's concern was the most noticeable. I wanted him to hold me and tell it everything would be alright. I pushed away from Seth and grabbed on to Embry. I knew it hurt Paul, but I _needed _Embry. It was a strange pull that made me want to be with him, mad me want to feel his touch against my skin. This must be what they call 'imprinting' cause I have never felt this way with another guy, not even Paul. Now I understood why he suddenly decided to keep my away from Emily's house. He didn't want me to get hurt because he was dangerous. He had a short fuse and would explode into a giant ball of fur because he couldn't control his temper. He was afraid he would hurt me, even if no one had imprinted on me. "I'm sorry, Paul." I whispered, curling myself around Embry.

"Mia, it's alright. You two were meant to be together." Paul said, then he walked out the room.

I heard the front door slam and Emily yell "Paul Walker! If you broke my door again, you won't be allowed to have any blueberry muffins."

"Mia, he'll be fine. Let's get you into some dry clothes." Embry said, standing up with me in his arms.

I nodded and let him carry me into the back room. He sat me down on the bed and rummaged around in a dresser. He pulled out a large white t-shirt and a pair of soccer shorts. "Sorry. This is all that's here. I guess Leah took all her extra clothes home." He said, handing them to me.

He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. I quickly changed into the shirt and shorts. "You can come back in." I said, as he entered the room.

"Soooo, are you going to tell me what imprinting is?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed.

He sat beside me and said "Imprinting is similar to love at first sight, but it's more like she becomes your center of the universe. When I looked into you eyes, gravity shifted. I stopped worrying about myself. You became my only concern. You are my world now."

I stared at him in surprise. That wasn't exactly what I expected. "So, that pull I feel…it's because of the imprinting? That feeling of needing you?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"Yeah, that's what it is. I didn't know you felt the pull that strongly." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Embry? Did you really mean what you said? Before I fell off the cliff?" I asked, laying my head on his chest.

"Yes. You took me by surprise. I didn't think you would feel that way so soon." He said, stroking my damp hair.

"When did you imprint on me?" I asked, wondering what he meant.

"The first time we meet, when Paul brought you to the last bonfire of the summer." Embry replied, then he pressed his lips against mine.

I melted in his arms. I'm so glad we were sitting down because I know I would've fallen if we were standing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I stopped when I remembered something. "Embry, are you hurt?" I demanded, examining every inch of his face and shoulders.

"No, Mia. I'm fine. Paul got me pretty good, but it's not bothering me." He answered, chuckling at my reaction.

"But there was so much blood…" I whispered, staring at the spot where, only a few hours ago, a large wound was located.

"We heal really fast. I think that wound closed up two hours ago. The abnormally high body temperature is a wolf thing too." Embry said, hugging me.

"What else can you do?" I asked, staring up at him in wonder.

We spent the rest of the day talking about werewolves, kissing and the future. I really loved this boy.

When Embry dropped me off, he promised he would be back later. Meaning he would be sneaking in through my window. I laughed at the idea. It was so much like Romeo and Juliet. I was glad my dad worked the night shift and was on call everyday. Babies could be born at anytime.

After my dad left for work, Paul came over. "Mia, I'm really sorry I phased in front of you. I just got so angry, that I couldn't help it. I know it was just an accident, but I thought he had hurt you. You're my best friend and I love you. I don't want to loose you, too." He said, shuffling his feet and staring at the floor.

I knew exactly what he meant. He was talking about his dad. The jerk ran off with another woman when Paul was eight years old. I remember how much he cried when his mom told him. He came over to my house and didn't leave my room for a week. That's when dad decided to make sure Paul had a father figure in his life. I think my dad secretly hopes Paul and I get married one day, but we all know that's not going to happen now.

"Paul, it's alright. I understand. I won't leave you like he did. You're my best friend and the brother I wished I had." I said, hugging him.

Paul smiled and plopped down on the couch. "I'm supposed to be babysitting you for your dad. I'll warn you when he comes home in the morning." He said, turning on the TV.

"Thanks Paul. Good night." I said and I went upstairs to my bath room, intent on preparing for bed.

Embry was already waiting for me when I got out the shower. "Hey, didn't think you'd be here so soon." I said, kissing his cheek.

"I wanted to tuck you in." Embry said, hugging me.

"Awww, that's so sweet. How did I get a sweet guy like you?" I asked, smiling.

"It was magic and the fates who decided." Embry said, holding me close.

I yawned, laying my head against his bare chest. "Embry, can't you wear a shirt every now and them?" I asked.

"Why? Does my being half naked bother you, Mia?" He asked, grinning.

A wolf howled in the distance. I looked up at him, slightly tensed. He started laughing. "Jakey doesn't like the fact that I stole that line from him." Embry explained, still chuckling.

"Embry, Jake's gonna murder you." Paul called up the stairs.

Embry's expression darkened. "What's he doing here?" He growled, glaring at the door.

"My dad appointed him my guard dog. He stays with me on the nights my dad works. Once Dad gets to know you, I'm sure he'll let you stay with me. Paul said he would warn us if my dad came home early." I explained.

"Nice, Mia. I'm a wolf, not a dog." He called back.

"You might as well be a dog." I mumbled, glaring at the door.

"Mia, be nice or I tell your dad your b-boyfriend was here all night." Paul yelled, tripping over the word boyfriend.

"And I'll tell your mom where you hide your porn collection." I yelled back, hoping Mrs. Walker heard me.

That shut him up. Embry raised his eyebrow at me. "What? I found it by accident. As punishment, he made me watch a video. It was so gross." I said, shuddering.

Embry laughed at me and said "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"And so will I!" Paul yelled up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at him. I got under my blanket and fell asleep in Embry's arms.

**A/N: Took me a few hours to type this. Please review.**


	7. A Twin Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc's.**

**Chapter 7**

**Paul's POV**

Mia and Embry became inseparable. Meaning, she barely had time to hang out with me. I knew there was nothing I could do. After all, an imprint is permanent no matter how much one denies it. I really hate being a werewolf sometimes. Now I know how Jacob felt when Bella chose that leech over him.

_Paul, shut up. I'm tired of listening to you mope around. _Leah said, mentally glaring at me.

Oh, yeah. We were on patrol. I made sure I didn't have patrol at the same time as Embry. I don't think I could handle his thoughts about Mia.

_SHUT UP! You're acting worse than Jake. _Leah said.

I mentally gave her the finger and went back to my musings. I can't believe her dad actually likes Embry. He's allowed him to stay with her when he has to go the work. I hate that. Her dad isn't worried about what could happen if they're alone. It took a few years for me to even be allowed in her room at night. Embry has convinced her dad that he's a good guy. I know he is, but I would never leave an imprint alone with their wolf. He better not do anything to her. Her dad will kill him deader than dead if there's a little wolf running around nine months from now. Hell, I would gladly kill him if that happened before she graduated college.

_Paul, you need to concentrate on your patrol. Don't make me go alpha on you. _Jacob said, mentally glaring at me.

_Jake, I'm sorry for making jokes about you when Bella didn't choose you. I understand how you felt now. I won't do it again. _I said, bowing my head.

_Don't sweat it, Paul. Maybe you'll imprint on their kid, like I did. _Jake answered, filling our heads with thoughts of Renesme, his imprint.

I gagged, along with Leah. She, too, hadn't imprinted yet. _Jake, concentrate please. Am I the only sane one here? _Leah asked, shaking her head.

_Problely, Leah. The north side's clear. _I thought, as I ran along the border.

_South's clear too. _Leah announced.

_It's clear down here too. Let's go to Emily's. I smell blueberry muffins. _Jake said, running off towards Emily's house.

We ran as fast as we could, hoping to be the first one there. Leah beat us, but it was expected. As Jake and I phased back and pulled on our short, I picked up a familiar scent. It smelled like Jared, but sweeter. I couldn't place it. I entered Emily's behind Jacob, trying to place the scent. "Hey, Jake, Paul, look who decided to move back down here!" Jared exclaimed as soon as we were in the kitchen.

Sadly, all the muffins were gone. Embry, with Mia on his lap, had eaten the last one. _Damnit, he knows how much I love those muffins. _I thought, glaring daggers into the back of Jacob's head. He, for some unfathomable reason would not move out of my way. He was problely trying to protect his one of his best friends from my wrath. "I'm going to go home." I said, storming out the house.

I slammed the door shut behind me. I winced when I heard it splinter. No more muffins for me. Great. As if my life could get any better right now. As I walked home, it began to poor. Damnit. I knew that was going to happen. Well, the gloomy weather matched my mood. When I got home, I went up to my room and crashed.

**Mia's POV**

"He still hates me, doesn't he, Jared?" Carrie, Jared's twin sister, asked, looking worried.

"Nah, he just has a lot of stuff on his mind. He didn't even see you." Jared replied, ruffling his sister's hair.

"Stop doing that, Jar-Jar." She whined, clearly annoyed with him.

"Don't call me that, Care Bear." He said, mock glaring at her.

"Kimmy, control your mutt!" Carrie whined, trying to escape her brother.

Kim smiled sweetly up at Jared. "Jared, stop or I won't let you touch me for a week." She said, darkly.

Jared's grin fell. "Please Kimmy, don't do that! I'll be good, I promise." He said, pouting.

Jared quickly released his sister and pulled Kim onto his lap. I glanced up at Embry, who was watching their exchange with fear in his eyes. "Does that work on all the guys?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes. It's so much fun. Why else would I have Sam so whipped?" Emily said, giggling.

"Don't you even thing about it, Mia." Embry growled.

"I won't, unless I have to." I said, smiling.

He tightened his grip on me, as he buried his head in my hair. "Please don't, I couldn't bare it if you did." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "Just ignore him. You'll get to use it soon, especially if you want _something_ really really bad." Kim said, smirking slightly.

My blush deepened, as I understood what she meant. "I love the fact that my dumb brother is completely wrapped around my best friend's finger. Yay for imprinting." Carrie said, sighing.

"Who told you?" Jared demanded.

"I figured it out. Hello, I'm not as dumb as I look. You, on the other hand, Jar-Jar…" She trailed off, giggling.

"What did I _just _tell you, Carrie?" He asked, glaring at her for real this time.

Embry kissed my neck and said "I should get you home."

I nodded. Dad had to work tonight, which meant alone time with Embry. Just the thought of it made me sigh happily. Then I remembered what Kim had said. I blushed and asked "If it's alright with you, can Paul stay too?"

He froze in place. "W-why do you want him to come over?" He asked, stuttering.

"I haven't hung out with him in a while. He's my best friend, Em." I said, pouting.

He narrowed his eyes at me and said "No"

I glared at him. Did he just say what I think he did? Does he think I love Paul or something? "Fine. Don't bother coming over. Jake will take me home. Paul will come over or you will not _see _or _touch _me for a week." I said, angrily.

Embry flinched and whimpered. "Don't be like that. He can come over, but he has to stay downstairs." He said, his chocolate brown eyes pleading with me.

I tried not to meet his gaze, but I failed. I looked up and nodded. Embry smiled so hugely, I thought his cheek bones would break. Though if they did, they would be healed in a matter of hours. He slugged me over his shoulder and carried me out the door. "Embry put me down!" I yelled, hitting his back with my fists.

He plopped me down in the passenger seat of his truck and got in. As we drove to my house, he asked "Why do you want Paul to come over?"

"I haven't hung out with him in a long time. I really miss my best friend." I replied, softly.

He pulled into my drive and said "Go get him."

I jumped out the truck and ran up to Paul's front door. I knocked once and opened the door. His mom had to work tonight too. I went up to his room, knowing he was sulking. His love for blueberry muffins causes him to go a bit crazy. "Paul, do you want to come over tonight? We can watch some movies." I said, throwing open his bed room door.

He was stretched out across his bed, snoring as loud as a foghorn. I poked his foot and said "Paul, please wake up."

He grunted in his sleep and rolled over. I rolled my eyes and went into his bathroom. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. _He's so going to kill me for this. _I thought, grinning.

I walked back into his room and found him wide awake. I pouted and said "You just _had_ to wake up right when I left the room, didn't you?"

Paul just smiled and nodded. "So, do you want to come over?" I asked, sitting the cup on his bedside table.

"Sure. Is Embry okay with it?" He asked, not meeting my gaze.

"He'd better be or I won't talk to him for a week." I said, knowing Embry had heard what I said.

Paul laughed. "Maybe it's a good thing I didn't imprint on you." He said, standing up.

I rolled my eyes, as we walked downstairs and out the door. When we entered my living room, Embry was trying to choose a movie. "I want to watch Transformers." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"How about I know what you did last summer?" Paul suggested.

I glared at him. "You know that movie freaks me out." I said.

"I was just trying to give Embry a little help. After all, you can't sleep after watching that movie." Paul said, smirking.

"We're watching Transformers and that's final." I said, ignoring the hopeful looks Embry was shooting me.

"Yes! Meghan Fox!" Paul exclaimed, gleefully.

"Now I remember why I don't watch this movie with you." I said, dryly.

Embry put the movie in and we settled down on the couch. When it was over, I forced the boys to watch The Notebook with me. Both of them groaned. I moved off of Embry's lap during the mature scenes, which of course confused him. I fell asleep as the movie ended, with my head on Embry's shoulder.

**Sorry I haven't updated. College is really hard, homework wise (especially since I tend to procrastinate.). I think I'll update once a week, maybe even twice a week, if I'm on a roll. Please review! I've gotten a lot of emails saying "so and so has added your story to their favorite/story alerts…" I really want to know if ya'll actually like this story and want to know what you think. I don't want to be one of those authors who won't update until X amount of reviews are received. So just review. Feed back is greatly appreciated! **

**10/2 edit:**

**I read through the first four chapters and have decided they suck, so I'm going to go back through and edit them. Chapters may be combined and a prologue added, so you can actually read the actual moment of imprinting. Don't be alarmed if things seem out of order or weird. Once I finish editing, I'll let you know.**


End file.
